


Love came Naturally

by Giulietta



Series: The Path to Self-Redemption [1]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Background Relationships, Child Neglect, Cute, Dancing and Singing, Demons, Falling In Love, Family, Family Dynamics, Family Fluff, Family Issues, Feelings Realization, Friends to Lovers, Gen, Hell, Innocence, Love, Minor Character Death, Overprotective, Parent-Child Relationship, Pride, Protective Parents, Royalty, Self-Denial, Slice of Life, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:40:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21557149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giulietta/pseuds/Giulietta
Summary: Lucifer and Lilith's marriage was phenomenal. It's as if the stars aligned themselves for these two powerful figures to fall in love. Everything was perfect down from the ceremony all the way to the birth of their obedient and bubbly offspring...... It took quite some time before the child rebelled from this perfect story. (Who's fault was it though?)
Relationships: Charlie Magne & Lucifer Magne, Lilith/Lucifer (Hazbin Hotel)
Series: The Path to Self-Redemption [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1544917
Comments: 20
Kudos: 114





	1. The Culmination of Hell's Power Couple

**Author's Note:**

> Love is a complicated topic when you're in Hell.
> 
> And, child-rearing and being prominent figures in Hell don't mix. You have a cute baby, but you're the head of Hell. It's only logical to train your brood before you die.
> 
> I'm also assuming Lilith and Lucifer didn't let Charlie go out without supervision or have friends without going through them, which explains why no one cares about the Princess of Hell roaming around.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heh. I censored the sex part in case Lucifer in this fandom is a bottom or a top. I am a genius.

**Lilith** is as proud as Lucifer, unwilling to bow down to those she deemed undeserving. **Lucifer** is as flirtatious as Lilith, gathering allies from all borders in spite of his distaste to weaklings. When **Satan** returned with a slap mark on his face, none of the other princes of Hell were surprised to learn Lilith was the perpetrator. The woman is surely staying in Lucifer's abode to recuperate. Satan was the only twat seeking to bear an heir, eager to create what **Gabriel** foresaw as: The **Antichrist**. The demon prince has fucked so many females that **Mammon** tasked it upon his army to weed out Satan's half-baked offsprings. It took the birth of **Abel** for Satan to realize he needed a woman that has the capacity to bear his energy. The antichrist **will** be the representative of the entirety of Hell. With his limited knowledge to the prophecy and creation, Satan sought out Lilith who (obviously) refuses to be his _whore_.

> "Hello again, dear. How's your life? Boring I presume." Lucifer greeted as he read his scout's report regarding **Asgard**. He can hear the footsteps pause, eyes staring at him as he rest on his crimson studded chaise lounge sofa. The blonde refuses to look up, ignoring the presence steadily walking towards him. "You can stay as long as you like. I'll be gone when the **rooster** crows."
> 
> "Today was uneventful to be honest. It makes me wonder how you're all related to that cocky _scum_." The woman plucked an apple off the demon's top hat, lips curling into a smile as she got the demon's attention. She takes a bite from the apple, taunting the host as she rest her hand on the sofa's arm. She kisses the apple, hovering down the stoic male. "When will you be back?"
> 
> "When those fools learn **Ragnarok** isn't a one-time event." Lucifer answered curtly, attention back to his report even with the woman covering his source of light. "And before you suggest anything, I'll have to refuse. I still have to review the **barrier** separating Hell from Heaven."

No one knows how Lilith became acquainted with Lucifer, especially when Lucifer was busy preparing the **Rebellion** at the time Lilith resided in **Eden**. However, when **Beelzebub** saw Lucifer carrying an injured woman back to his castle, the prince of flies gained a spark of mischief. Aside from spreading the news to all of Hell, the demon enforced a royal decree (which was repealed thereafter) to help the pair sail to completion. For the flight-loving Prince, Lucifer and Lilith were lovers in denial, unwilling to succumb to feelings of _Love_ with their differences.

> "For the last time, we understand your passion project." **Leviathan** was at his wit's ends, almost ready to usurp Satan's position as the Prince of Anger with all this nonsense. "So will you please stop talking about it?!" 
> 
> "No. Keep going. This is interesting." **Belphegor** rest both arms on the table, taking the responsibility to try and finish the snack given to them by the **Olympians**. **Ambrosia** was better as a drink than a snack, but the best drink thus far is from **Quetzalcoatl** who gave them cocoa.
> 
> "They balance each other out." Beelzebub reasoned to his fellowmen, making another speech in Hell's War meetings while Lucifer and Satan weren't present. He presents his well-written plan in the air, exclaiming. "And tonight is the day those two will FUCK! Who will join me?!"
> 
> "What?!" **Asmodeus** screamed as Mammon spurt out his cocoa drink at the declaration. "They haven't fucked yet?! (The demon also stood with both hands slamming on the table) IMPOSSIBLE!"
> 
> "This is why no one treats Hell seriously..." **Abaddon** sighed, but a crooked smile is fixed on their face.

Lilith tames Lucifer's exaggerations, challenging the fallen angel's bold plans of territorial expansion with her own version of conquer. Lucifer offers Lilith a helping hand, developing her capabilities to defend against entities as powerful as Satan as well as arenas to polish her natural abilities of a seductress. Even though Leviathan and Asmodeus told Lucifer about the positive effects of bonding with Lilith, the Emperor of Hell was too busy expanding their domain. Lilith had to be the one to initiate, using every technique she learned from various goddesses with her own twist of seduction.

> "You're in love..." Lucifer leaned his back on the balcony, dragged by the best seducer in Hell. The woman had really outdone herself, claiming the title as mother of 'Succubi and Incubi' while he focused on consolidating Hell in the eyes of every other freaking reality that exists. The snake above his hat twitched, already a victim to the female's charm. Not him, too prideful to bend to lust. Lucifer smiled, curious why the music dramatically tuned down when he spoke. _What are they planning this time?_ Lucifer continued, observing the woman's stance. "With me."
> 
> "No." The woman stepped forward, breaking the distance as she took several steps to him. Lucifer is confident she's lying with how she terrified his last dance partner. Wearing a black sleeveless formal evening gown, she raised her gloved hands forward and pressed her index finger on his black bow. " **You** are in love with me."
> 
> "And if I'm not?" Lucifer raised an eyebrow, amused at such an accusation. Lilith has certainly grown from God's rebellious daughter to Sex icon of the Underworld. She's now Temptation itself, ruining his moments of rest with images of her glory. Every time she visits his domain, all he hears are her tales of bedding various deities. He knows this is to encourage the young succubi servants of his to hone their skills, but he found himself almost snapping in a fit of rage. Lilith was her own person so why must he act so affected except for one _other factor_. He wasn't pleased to realize this, but he rather eat his wing than submit to this burning emotion called Envy.
> 
> "Then you'd step away." Lilith whispered, leaning closer to the snake. She knows he's been working non-stop. The revered Emperor of Hell was never the type to be satisfied with their living conditions. Together with his fallen brethren, Hell's army marched from all sides and destroyed anyone in their path. Lucifer ensured every entity learn the name of their home: Hell. A Merit-based, mechanical system geared to eternal progress. Hell will advance in all manners and through all means. Gabriel's prophecy of: **The Final Judgement** will be reversed. It will be Hell that will conquer Heaven.
> 
> "Oh? Three inches apart, Lucifer finds it bothersome to escape. The predatory look in her eyes got him where Lilith wants him to be. The woman planned this well. With their connections/alliances secured and Hell already formalizing his idealized system of Life, Lucifer found Sleep **really** tantalizing. He wouldn't know how long he'd rest, but his system will keep everything going with his kins' slight interference. Had Beelzebub not drag him into this extravagant celebration, Lucifer wouldn't have realized how much he enjoys his banter with Lilith or realize he's love for the theatrics. "What if I took you as a toy?"
> 
> "Then you would have already done so..." She breathes out. Her lips millimeters away from his own. Instead of a kiss, she whispers: "Come what may~"
> 
> "Come what may~" Lucifer sang along, allowing the woman to press herself gingerly against him as they sang. Their nose brushing, neither blinking as they looked at each other's eyes. He's never felt such thrill and harmony with anyone but Lilith. He knows he's falling once more, but what won't kill him makes him stronger. "I will love you until my dying day~"

After Mammon disbursed the winnings on Lilith and Lucifer's relationship status, the Emperor and Empress kept their heads low. Asmodeus theorized they're doing kinky sex while **Pan** thought Lilith got stabbed on the back. Lucifer was the sort who loves the best of qualities and it wouldn't surprise the majority if he were to realize Lilith as a damaged goods. The only reason why Lucifer maintained the position as **Emperor of Hell** is because: [1] the other Princes of Hell could not trust any of them to be the head (and no one in Hell gives a damn on what Satan spreads to Humanity), [2] the army under Lucifer is still roaming around and gathering items for unknown fetishes(?) or castle expansions, [3] Lucifer is still jackshit powerful and is one of the main casters that cut off God's interference with Hell [4] and lastly, Lucifer is the best out of all the fallen Angels in the entire field of Ruling.

The birth of Charlotte Magne was the strangest God-less miracle ever performed in Hell.

* * *

It was during the time when Humanity started **Babylon** that Lucifer opened his Castle's door with a new personality. Every important figure, except of course certain Angels and God, were invited to the feast. Lucifer was genuinely happy, but more protective and eerie as Lilith held their offspring in her arms. The power couple of Hell earned the respect of several other Gods, also condolence with the incoming tyrant in the Royal Castle. Children are either a blessing or a curse, depending on the reality. However, contrary to public opinion, Lucifer's hellborn child is the sweetest creature anyone has ever seen. She has the combined features of Lucifer and Lilith, having Lilith's sex and mostly everything else from Lucifer. If it weren't for the fact they were partying in Hell, majority of the guest would have seen Charlotte as a baby _angel_. It took one event for every demon to learn Lucifer and Lilith preparing child rearing. None of them wanting the least for their baby girl.

Unfortunately, it was only a matter of time before the two were needed once more by their people. Fortunately, Charlotte rarely gave them problems...

> "Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place~" The Princess of Hell sang her parent's song, recalling only fragments but enough to form a tune. "Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste~"
> 
> "It all revolves around you~" The blonde twirls, eyes closed as she imagines her parents dance with LOVE in their eyes. The child imagines finding her own songmate in the future, dancing to the tune of emotion. "And there's no mountain too high, no river too wide~"
> 
> "Sing out this song and I'll be there by your side" Charlotte Magne opens her eyes to see the brilliance of the dancehall. "Storm clouds may gather, and stars may collide~"
> 
> "But I love you~" Alone but loved, Charlotte sings to no one in particular. "I love you..."
> 
> "'Til the end... Of time~" Charlotte wonders what would happen had she never been born. Would mom be traveling around the world without a home to stay? Would dad keep his love for the theatre a secret? Would things be different? Would the world be better?
> 
> "Come what may~" It's been a 7 days since she last saw her dad, 31 days since she spent time with her mother for dinner. Her servants Razzle and Dazzle are also her caretakers, but right now they're off pranking the servants. With no school and work given to her, she spends most of her days singing and dancing, filling the frozen castle with as much music and warmth she could produce.
> 
> "Come what may~" Charlotte keeps her eyes closed, trying to imagine someone to dance with. She pushes the thought of her ex aside, creating a shadow with a common shape in turn. She dances with her temporary creation, smiling at the thought of happy endings.
> 
> "I will love you~" Charlotte allows the shadow to sweep her feet off the ground, already programming it to be an excellent dance partner substitute. She doesn't know a lot of dance moves, but Humanity have always given her a good source of knowledge.
> 
> "Un-til my dying day~!" She removed one arm from the shadow, raising it to the ceiling and facing her non-existent audience. The female fully faced the empty seats. The shadow she created vanished and the lights dimmed around her. Everything around her grew cold, silence encroaching her world once more. She was fine. Everyone around her says she's fine. 'They will come back and everything will be happy again.'

... But everyone has a limit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> END: Charlie grew tired of waiting for them and ventured out.
> 
> I also want to believe Charlie was rebellious towards her parents before she decided to start thinking of Redemption and all those stuff. I mean. Wasn't Charlie taught Heaven is a terrible place?
> 
> To change that perspective requires a ton of belief, luck. persuasion and evidence.


	2. EXTRA: Spawn called Charlotte Magne

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer being a protective dad.
> 
> Lilith: JUST GIVE ME MAH BA-BE!
> 
> Uncles of Charlie: Kill Satan's dumb spawns club.
> 
> Charlie is Hell's ball of sunshine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys... Why are there two subscribed here? It's a one-shot so... Why?
> 
> =_=
> 
> I kinda wanna know so I added another chapter.

**Love isn't a common feeling in Hell.**

Obsession? Yes. Addiction? It's a household term. Desires? There's no end to the list! ~~Never love.~~ Love is a sign of weakness. Love is a wholesome emotion offered in exchange for comfort and security. _However,_ _you'll never know when the knife gets stabbed behind your back_.

Love is a risky game. A complex game that destroys the present and complicates the future with an inevitable byproduct - **a** **spawn**.

Idiots desire this thing called love, gambling their status and power, only to lose it all. Eternal regret and never-ending issues.

**When Lucifer unwittingly realized he fell into a trap called Love, he prepared for the worst.**

"♪~" The thirty-day old baby squeaked, arms raised to make grabby hands at the most revered demon in Hell.

"Not now, sweetie." Lucifer denied, walking passed the cradle to get his forgotten top hat. "Daddy has to do paperwork."

*Thump.

"?" Lucifer glanced at the cradle once more, staring at a pouty baby hugging a gigantic goat doll Lilith offered. The monarch slowly walked over, reaching the crib. "Do you promise not to make any trouble as I work?"

"❀!" His offspring made the strangest but most amusing noise he's ever heard. It's the sound of contentment and refreshment. Something that cannot be heard but felt. _So unlike the rest._ Lucifer picked his bubbly child up, walking with his top hat on his head and the baby in his arms, muttering under his breath: "You convinced me."

**The birth and life with Charlotte Magne wasn't bad per se...**

"You're spoiling her, Luci." Lilith chuckled as she took a sip of wine.

"What made you say?" Lucifer retorted back, albeit tired from this morning's idiocy. "I'm merely cementing her future as the ruler of this fine reality we live in. Isn't that right, pumpkin~?"

"★" The baby seraph sang, tiny feet stepping on his thighs as grubby hands pat his shirt.

"You're right." Lilith sighed, cracking a smile when Charlotte looked at her. "You and your associates are spoiling her far too much."

"And what's wrong with that?" Lucifer placed his mug down, grabbing his baby with both hands. _Charlotte has yet to utter a single word but the entire royal court is under her grasp._ Something about his spawn was special, certainly better than the rest.

"❤" Charlotte squealed, raising her hands and allowing him to raise her above ground. _His naive precious child..._ Lucifer dropped the baby and Charlotte immediately summoned her wings and curled into a feathery ball. The baby slowly uncurled back, wings slowly dissipating as she rolled on his thighs while letting out bell laughter. _So entertaining._

"Give her to me!" Lilith hissed, snatching Charlotte before Lucifer could raise another finger. Charlotte cooed at her mother, not noticing the dark aura between the two adults. Lilith cradled their baby possessively, smiling at her irked husband. "It's about time you do your work, darling~ Don't want any simpleton starting another war, don't we?"

**...Ok. Maybe some of them grew a little more possessive than the norm, but this is Hell!**

"Damn it. I knew a fucking nursery is the shittiest idea ever." Leviathan cursed, breaking the door to see all of the hell spawns wandering, destroying or killing each other or whatever hellish deeds they could come up with.

"This is why we should castrate Satan. Come on. Let's start a petition for this. I'll even fund the equipment." Mammon nudged Beelzebub who glared at the wasted food and newly-deceased caretaker.

"Charlotte sweetie~!" Lucifer called out, kicking an imp and swatting a rabid kid with his cane. "Where are you, my sweet malum~?!"

"Daddy~!" Charlotte's glee made Lucifer snap his neck. Charlotte's running towards him, about to fall off the table.

"Made friends?" Lucifer might have stomped or kicked another round of meat bags but that didn't matter. What matters is he caught her.

"B-bu... you told me no make fwends..?" Charlotte clung to his neck as Lucifer carried her in his arms.

"Good! You remembered~" Lucifer heaved in relief, walking out. "I'm heading back."

"Bwai ebuwewan!" Charlotte waved to her uncles and they waved back in turn. ~~Beelzebub already pouring gasoline while Leviathan has the torch ready.~~

"I would kill for her." Abbadon freaked Belphegor as they whispered close to the demon's ear. Belphegor glared at the angel of death, holding a middle finger at the biyatch: "FUCK YOU!"

**Emotions wane through time.**

"♪~" Lucifer hummed a soft tune, eyes turning to slits when a bunch of demons dare walk towards his spawn.

"!?" The demons backed away, feeling the sudden lack of warmth in the room.

> "♫~" Charlie sang along the tune of the orchestra, too focused on the instruments to notice the lack of company.

"Any potential?" Asmodeus wondered, deciding to stand beside the overprotective father.

"None." If Lucifer were a snake right now, the floor would be littered in venom. Every time Charlotte had to go to an event, it was either him or/and Lilith who insists on tagging along. Their spawn was too naive in spite of every training installed in her. Her innocence is unwavering. ~~It was astoundingly frustrating.~~

"What about that guy?" Asmodeus pointed at someone.

"Hm?" Lucifer scrutinized two individuals (male and female) confidently walking towards Charlotte. "Eldritch."

"We could use _that_ to our advantage." Leviathan nudged Lucifer's other arm, also checking the scenario. "Their group is beyond the reach of God."

"True.." Lucifer won't deny that possibility.

> "?" Charlotte looked at the duo and made a curtsy. Lucifer raised an eyebrow when Charlotte decided to grab both of the Edritch's hands for a dance.

"Why not?" Lucifer grinned when the male caught his gaze. 'One wrong move and you're out~'

~~**Time is taking awhile.** ~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me... Why?


End file.
